


Ticket to Freedom

by AceBaseFaceSpace



Series: My VIXX Fics [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Royalty, Shotgun Wedding, Space Pirates, Violence, lot of swearing, mention of MPREG, tiny bit of smut, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBaseFaceSpace/pseuds/AceBaseFaceSpace
Summary: King Hakyeon asks Hyuk for a favor





	1. Chapter 1

Holy shit! Will I ever finish this? It is only a one-shot


	2. Freedom?

Guards on duty bow as Hakyeon walks down the corridor of cells, the clicking of the heels of his boots rousing the occupants within the cells. Hakyeon gets to a more secure part of the underground dungeon and stops at a cell door that is unlike the rest. He motions the guards to open the door and they do; once the heavy metal door is open, Hakyeon saunters over to the plasma barrier separating him from the occupant of the cell.

           “Good evening,” Hakyeon speaks as he brings up a chair to sit in from of the cell. The man in addressed looks up at him from the ground where he was doing push-ups.

           “Why if it isn’t the benevolent king himself. What seems to have your panties in a bunch this time, Hakyeon?”

           “It’s ‘your highness’ to you, Hyuk,” Hakyeon deadpans with an unamused expression.

           “Nah, I think I will stick to your name; we are close enough to be on a first name basis.” Hyuk smirks at the expression on the other’s face as he stands and walks to his bed. “What do you want me to do?”

           “How do you know I am here for a favor?” Hakyeon inquires looking at the prisoner skeptically.

           “Why else would you personally come down to see little old me? What, is someone trying to steal your crown, or did someone hurt your little feelings and you want to teach them a little lesson?” Hyuk heightens the pitch of his is voice in a teasing manner as he glances at Hakyeon.

           “My brother was abducted by pirates.”

           “Oh, now that is something, but I have to decline,” Hyuk says simply, approaching the barrier again.

           “And why is that?”

           “First off, you the one who put me in here; why would I help you? Secondly, knowing your brother, I don’t think he was ‘abducted’ like you said. I think he finally got tired of you bitching and left.”

           “I will have you know that my brother loves me, and he would not leave when he has his family and responsibility here. And he was certainly kidnapped; I got word from his assistant and the guards assigned to him that he was taken.” Hyuk just rolls his eyes at how utterly oblivious the king was about the situation.

           “Since he is so precious to you, why don’t you go and save him yourself?”

           “Because I have a civilization to watch over, and I cannot just drop all responsibility to take a trip to save my brother when I have no idea how long it will take; besides, why would I waste my time when I know you can handle the task in no time at all?”

           “I already told you, I am not doing it.” Hyuk turns away to go back to his bed.

           “Are you forgetting I control whether you live or die?”

           “Whatever! I rather die than be your little lap dog.”

           “Well, I think your brother values his life more than you do your own.” At the mention of his older brother, Hyuk turns around and glares at the other man.

           “How do you know about my brother?”

           “You must forget, I am the ruler of this small planet; I know of all the beings that live here? It would be a shame if something happened to him; you know how loyal citizens are towards their ruler.”

           “You leave Hongbin alone! He has nothing to do with this!” Hyuk comes up to the barrier, banging on it. The field sparks in response.

           “Aye, he does; not long after I locked you away, I made him Leo’s personal assistant, so I could keep a trump card on you. His task was to guard my brother with his life, and he failed. In my opinion he deserves the capital punishment.”

           “You wouldn’t,” Hyuk growls.

           “In fact, I would. Since you care so little about dying, then I thought you would care if your brother died. Trust me, I know how it feels to have your brother taken from you, so that is why I want you to bring Leo back, so you can have your brother back as well. That is simple, right? Oh, and I want the criminal who took him as well; dead or alive.” Hakyeon gives the other a devious smile, and Hyuk just huffs in defeat.

           “Fine! I will go on your little rescues mission, but once I bring your brother back, you let mine go for good.”

           “Deal,” Hakyeon says simply as he motions for the guards to come in and deactivate the barrier.

           “One more thing.” Hakyeon looks at Hyuk skeptically before he continues. “If you want this done quickly, I will need one of my colleagues to accompany me.”

 

 

           “Wow, Hyuk, this is amazing! It has been so long since I felt the heat of our star!”

           “Yea well, don’t get to comfortable, Ken, we will be leaving soon and all you will see and feel again is cold and darkness.”

           “Well, someone is in a sour mood. What has got you all out of sorts? We are free, aren’t we?” Ken drapes his arms around his friend’s shoulders as they walked.

           “Not exactly. The king is sending me on a mission to bring back his brother that was abducted, and he has threatened to kill my brother if I don’t.”

           “Not Beans! I can’t believe he would use such a low blow.”

           “Me neither.” The two finally make in to the hanger where the ship they would be using is docked. Hyuk was informed that the ship was already stocked and fueled for a two month’s trip, even though he doubted the mission would take that long, so all they needed to do was clear for take-off. When Hyuk and Ken enter the ship, they are surprised to see that there was someone, or rather something, already aboard the ship.

           “Um, excuse me, but this ship already belongs to someone.” Hyuk says with Ken peaking in from over his shoulder. The thing turns it’s star-shaped head completely around without moving its body. Ken makes a startled sound as it looks at them with it’s glowing blue eyes and it smiles.

           “Hello mister Hyuk, mister Ken, I am Star-bot 12 Lite, but you may call me StarLite,” the robot greets as it turns its body to face the living creatures, so it can shake their hand. Hyuk just looks down at it skeptically.

           “Yea, and what are you doing on this ship?”

           “I have been tasked by the king to accompany you on your mission and make sure things move smoothly,” StarLite informs in a chipper voice.

           “That is alright, we don’t need your assistance. You can scurry on off and tell the king that I appreciate the thought.” Hyuk walks past the small bot to head into the control room. Not wanting to be left with the slightly creepy robot, Ken follows quickly behind.

           “I am sorry, but that is a negative. I cannot depart form you until the prince is secure back on home planet. I am also programmed to immediately send back word to the king if any problems arise such as you trying to escape.”

           “That bastard,” Hyuk growls. “Why would I try to escape with my brother’s life at stake?”

           “Do not worry,” StarLite reassures in the same voice it has maintained since the beginning, and it startles them a bit at it’s silently appeared next to them. “As long as the mission is completed, your brother will be fine.”

           “Yea, thanks for the help,” Hyuk says sarcastically.

           “My pleasure.” StarLite smiles cheekily at Hyuk before going to sit, and the man just groans and rolls his eyes. Once the systems are checked, they launch and get on their way. They had just exited their star system when Hyuk puts the ship on auto-pilot; he turns in his chair to look at StarLite who was strapped in behind him.

           “Do we even know who or where we are looking? These are pirates we are talking about; not the Terran pirates that sail the sea looking for gold, we are talkin’ space pirates that travel the entire universe. They could literally be anywhere. And do you know how many pirates are in the universe? More that you can count.” Hyuk throws his hands up in frustration.

           “Well, the number is quite small compared to the overall number of lifeforms in the universe. My database tells me the number of registered pirates are forty-three sextillion, seven hundred eighty-two quintillion, three hundred forty-five quadrillion, one hundred sixty-six trillion, seven hundred thirty-three billion—”

           “Okay! I get it, but do we know which one of those...sex-whatever the number was, did it?

           “I was given data from eye-witnesses that the possible person-of-interest was wanted criminal Kim Ravi, leader of _The Crack Kidz_ , also known as just Ravi, Mad-dog, Crack King, Fire Stick...”

           “I know who Ravi is!” Hyuk interrupts running a hand across his face then through his hair. _This is really bad._

           “Man, if it’s really Ravi who’s got him, then this is gonna be a hard mission. Ravi is almost impossible to track,” Ken worries, biting into his bottom lip.

           “Yea, I know. He’s real dangerous and crazy, too, trust me I know; I used to be a part of his crew till I stole half his credits and supplies and ran. I almost didn’t make it out alive.” Hyuk smirks at the memory, but them frowns again. “If I know Ravi, he has got to torturing the prince, that or planning something horrible.

 

**_Planet: Mavrik_ **

           “You may now kiss the bride,” the minister announces a bit nervously. Ravi wraps his arms around his “bride’s” waist and brings him in for a searing hot, passionate kiss. All of Ravi’s crew behind them hoot, and cheer, some even shooting their guns. Ravi picks up his, now, husband bridal style and moves into the crowd so everyone can congratulate them; while they are all distracted, the minister takes his chance to run away.

           “So, where are we going for our honeymoon?” Leo asks with his arms around his husband’s neck.

           “We didn’t come to _Mavrik_ for nothing, babe. First, I am going to spoil you and treat you to everything this planet has to offer, then later I will have you screaming my name until you forget yours. You won’t be able to walk for weeks.” Ravi smirks devilishly at Leo who only smiles back, and everyone around the whistle and hoot some more. The newlyweds kiss again before they head to the main city of _Mavrik_.

 

 

           “Alright, so I have contacted some friends of mine to keep an eye out for Ravi and to let me know asap,” Hyuk announces to Ken as he enters the mall kitchen area aboard the ship. Hyuk sits down next to Ken at the island table in the center of the kitchen and steals a piece of the food he was eating. Ken was eating something that was similar to the chicken from Terra, but this was much gamier. It’s silent as they just sit together, and the atmosphere becomes more comfortable when Ken leans his head on Hyuk’s shoulder.

           “It’s been forever since we had time like this,” Ken says to no one in particular, just letting his thoughts run free.

           “Yea, I miss the old days when we could do what we wanted and go where we wanted and not be stuck in a stupid cell.” Hyuk sighs at he thinks of the times before he got detained; it was not long after he ditched Ravi and his crew. Hyuk was visiting his brother back on his home planet since he hadn’t seen him in person for a while; holo-chats were okay, but you couldn’t hug a hologram. Anyway, Hyuk was about to leave, but apparently someone recognized his ship and called it in; without his ship, Hyuk couldn’t leave the planet. There were limited options for him to go on the small planet, and not wanting to put his brother at risk by hiding with him, he was eventually captured. It turned out the king had been looking to bring him in for a while, so he jumped at the chance to finally get him.

           “By the way, what did you get caught for? I know you were impounded, but not what for.” Hyuk brings his attention to his friend.

           “Oh, yea, they finally caught me just when I was trying to leave the planet. I tried to bewitch my way out of it again, but I guess they figured out a way get around it. They had these weird headphones on that blocked the hypnotic power of my singing without messing with their hearing ability; I was so shocked by it that they disarmed and detained me in a blink of an eye.”

           “Wow, that sucks. They are always coming up with or adapting new technology. _Vixx_ may be a small planet, but its powerful.”

           “Yea, they even put me in a soundproof cell, so I couldn’t mess with the other prisoners for fun,” Ken whines with a small pout on his lips, and Hyuk laughs making Ken laugh as well. Once their laughs die down, they just look at each other. They both had dark hair and golden eyes, which was a common trait for the natives of _Vixx_ , but Ken’s lips were much plusher that Hyuk’s and he had a bigger nose; Ken would be considered very attractive on their home planet, or even anywhere. Hyuk found himself staring at Ken’s lips and leaned in a bit. Ken’s lips part in anticipation, but the kiss never comes; instead, Hyuk brings a thumb to the corner of his lip to wipe something away.

           “You got a bit of sauce on your face,” Hyuk says as he licks his thumb.

           “O-Oh...t-thanks,” Ken mutters as he looks at Hyuk’s lips and lick his own.

           “Hyuk, you got a message from a Jackson on the whereabouts of Ravi,” StarLite announces at the kitchen door. Both Ken and Hyuk jump away from each other and look at StarLite.

           “Really, already?” Hyuk gets up and steps over to the small Bot. “What did he say?”

           “He said that he last heard that Ravi was heading towards _Mavrik_ , but that he did not know for how long he would be there or if he was still there,” StarLite informs.

           “Great, at least we have a lead on where he might be, and if he is already gone, then maybe someone there could tell us where he went from there.”

           “Isn’t _Mavrik_ , like, a recreational planet meant to attract lots of customers? Why would he want to go there?” Ken asks, turning around in his chair.

           “I don’t know, but maybe he is meeting someone there. There is a lot that goes on in _Mavrik_ , so who knows what his reasons are.”

           “Oh, while we are there, can we visit the amusement park they have there; I heard it was really fun?” Ken grips the back of his chair in excitement.

           “I don’t think so. We have to get the prince and leave as soon as possible; I don’t think his brother will like it if we take our time.” Ken visibly deflates and nods in understanding.

           “I wish we could just run away or be free, but I bet he will put us right back in those stupid cells once we are done doing what he wants.”

           “You are probably right,” Hyuk sighs shaking his head. “I’ll go put in the coordinates for _Mavrik_.”

 

**_Planet: Mavrik_ **

Ravi had allowed his crew some free time while they were on _Mavrik_ since it was his honeymoon, so a bunch of the crew was scatter all across the planet; however, not everyone was lucky enough to get free time. A few of the members were tasked to watch over Ravi’s ship while some were tasked to keep an eye out for authorities while his guard was down because it was surely going to be down for a while.

 

About two Terran days later, Hyuk has the ship entering _Mavrik’s_ space borders where they had to register ship, then they were entering the atmosphere and finding a hanger to land their ship.

           “Alright, are you ready, Ken?”

           “Yep!” Ken chirps at he fixes his jacket and hair.

           “I am ready as well,” StarLite says as it stands at the hatch.

           “You are not going with us,” Hyuk says simply.

           “Of course, I am. I have to make sure the mission is carried out.” Hyuk groans.

           “Whatever, let’s go, and you better keep up.” StarLite nods as Hyuk pulls on a pair of black goggles with red lenses. When they exit the ship, they look around; the hanger they were in was pretty big considering all the other ships that were in it.

           “First, let’s look around and see if we can find Ravi’s ship. It’s much bigger than ours, so lets find the level where they keep the bigger ships.” Ken nods and they head to the lift that will lead them to other parts of the ship garage. They locate the area where the larger ships are, which are the lower three levels; these three levels were huge, so they decided to split up so shorten the search time. Hyuk got the first floor, Ken the second, and StarLite the third; they all agreed to call each other on their wrist comms if they found anything. The hangers for the big ships were really massive, and Hyuk wondered if they would get through each one by the end of the day.

 

Hyuk had just gotten through section “D” when his wrist comm beeps.

           “Yo,” Hyuk answers.

           “I have located Ravi’s vessel. It is in hanger thirty-two ‘Q’.”

           “Whoa, how did you get there so fast?” Ken says over the comm. “I am only at section ‘H’.” Hyuk gaped at how far they had gotten; he had gotten caught up with admiring all the different ship models as he went, but he wasn’t going to admit that.

           “I simply scanned each section with my sensors before moving on to the next.”

           “Alright, we will be there in a bit,” Hyuk tells his before hanging up. Hyuk sprints back to the elevator and gets in; he picks up Ken on the way to the third level. When they get to hanger “thirty-two Q”, StarLite is there patiently waiting, and it was indeed Ravi’s ship in all its red and black glory. Knowing the ship very well, Hyuk locates vent panel that leads to the engine room to sneak in without tripping any alarms and alerting any crew members. Once in, the first place they check is the cargo bay; a lot of things are kept there, especially live cargo. Hyuk assumed this is where Ravi would keep prince Leo, but he guessed wrong seeing that there was no sign of the prince being there.

           “Either he is somewhere else in the ship, or they took him into _Mavrik_ ,” Ken suggests, and Hyuk nods.

           “Lets split up and search the ship. Keep your comms on and try to avoid being caught.” Everyone nods, and they all split up.

 

An hour passes, and Hyuk finds himself standing in front of the door that used to be his old room. He hesitates, but he soon presses the button next to the door, and the door slides open. Hyuk steps in, and it looks nothing like how he left it. It was very obviously occupied by someone else now, noting the belongings scattered throughout the room. Hyuk decides to look through the things, wanting to know a little more about the person who now inhabits his old room. He rummages through drawers and the closet until he finds what looks like a photo book. Books and hard photos weren’t as common as they used to be considering the advancements in technology, but there were still some civilizations that used the more archaic form of recording. In the book there were a bunch of pictures of scenery and people; there was a lot of pictures of one reoccurring person, so Hyuk assumed that was the owner of the book and the room. Looking at the pictures, it reminded Hyuk of his brother, Hongbin; Hongbin loved taking pictures, and he even owned one of the archaic Terran cameras that spit out physical pictures. Hyuk would always send his brother refills for the camera every time he came across them when he traveled. He wonders is Hongbin still took pictures.

           “Hey, there is, like, no one on this ship,” Ken’s voice startles Hyuk; he stands up quickly, dropping the book, expecting to see Ken at the door, but he wasn’t.

           “Where are you?”

           “I am in the surveillance room.” Hyuk puts the book back where he found it then heads to the surveillance room. When he gets there, StarLite is already there, and there are two guys tied up and half naked.

           “I found these two in here half asleep,” Ken informs seeing Hyuk’s surprised expression.

           “Ah, Taemin, and who is this?” Hyuk addresses the blonde-haired and the brown-haired man next to him.

           “That is none of your business!”

           “Choi Minho, Terran, age twenty-seven, born here on _Mavrik_. He is not a registered pirate,” StarLite provides.

           “Oh, I knew you had a thing for Terrans, and I see you finally found one. Tell me, is he good? I can tell you guys did it judging by the current state of dress you are in.”

           “That is also none of your business! What the nebula are you doing here?”

           “I am here looking for prince Leo of _Vixx_ , do you know where he is, friend?”

           “I’m not telling you shit, and we are not friends,” Taemin growls as he struggles against his restraints.

           “Aww, what a harsh thing to say. What happen to all the good times we had when I was here?” Hyuk tilts his head in question.

           “All of that went down the shithole when you decided to ditch us and take our stuff. You are an enemy now!” Taemin’s eyes started glowing red in anger; it was common for natives of the planet _Shine_ to show their emotions through the color of their eyes.

           “Ah, that sucks. Well, if you won’t cooperate with me, then you will have to cooperate with Ken,” Hyuk sight.

           “Ken? Who’s Ken?”

           “Hiya, that’d be me,” Ken answers as he steps in Hyuk’s place.

           “I don’t care who you are, you aren’t getting anything from me,” Taemin states matter-of-factly.

           “Yea, I doubt that. Once I am done with you, you will tell us everything we want to know. Cover your ears, Hyoggi, don’t want you getting hypnotized, too.” Hyuk nods and plugs in some noise cancelling buds. Realizing what was about to happen, Taemin struggles more in his restraints, while his counterpart just looks on in confusion and horror. Ken clears his throat before he starts to sing.

_In your half-covered face, only temptation remains_

_Past the elusive mood_

_Only secrets overflow, baby_

_With your slow look, say something_

_So only I can recognize_

_..._

_Getting closer_

_Pushing away everyone else and having you_

_So, no one can dare place their eyes on you_

_I’ll go to you without any room left_

_I’ll hug you, so everyone will blankly stare_

_Trust yourself to me, you open up my senses_

_Trust yourself to me, only believe in my eyes_

_Trapped in time, dance with me_

_Filled all the way up to my chin, breath on me_

_Trust yourself to me, trust yourself to me_

Taemin now has a dazed look to his eyes as Ken finishes on a drawn-out note. Ken tilts Taemin’s chin up with a finger to look into his eyes, and he smiles when he sees that his pupils have almost taken over his whole iris.

           “He is under,” Ken informs, giving Hyuk a thumbs up; Hyuk smirks taking out the buds and stepping back over to his former colleague.

           “Now, tell us where you boss took the prince.”

           “They are at the Beautiful Night Resort, suit nine hundred seventeen.”

           “Is that all you want to tell us? Where are the rest of his goons?”

           “Everyone else is scattered throughout the planet, some are having fun, some are keeping a look out for trouble. K.D. are guarding boss’s room.”

           “Ah, those two; they are a tricky pair, but its nothing we can’t handle. Thanks, buddy, you can go back to sleep now,” Hyuk says, pushing Taemin’s forehead with his fingers so that he falls backwards. When Taemin hits the floor, he is out cold.

           “Well, lets get on our way.”

 

Before they left the ship, they stopped back in the cargo bay to grab some weapons that could be useful and went on their way. It doesn’t take too long to get to the resort since it was not too far from the ship station, but it took a bit more time than they liked since they had to avoid any of Ravi’s crew lurking around. When they enter the lobby of the resort, the receptionist barely pays them any mind even as they enter the elevator carrying weapons.

           “Alright, when we get there, we need to get rid of K.D. first. Now, they are an interesting pair: Kai is really fast, almost like he can teleport, and agile, so don’t let him get behind you; D.O is extremely strong, don’t let his height and cute face fool you; oh, and don’t make him angry, then it gets ugly.” Just when Hyuk finishes talking, the elevator door opens. It’s pretty quiet except for the sound of talking in the distance. The trio walk until they get to a corner, and Hyuk is the one to take a peek around it. K.D. are a few feet down the hall talking to each other and laughing every once and a while.

           “Man, having to stand out here and listen to boss in there having fun is making me frustrated,” Kai whines a bit.

           “Well, why don’t I help you to relieve your frustration, hm, darlin’?” D.O smirks, looking at Kai deviously. D.O approaches Kai with a fiery gaze, and Hyuk moves back around the corner just as he hears a pleasured moan come from Kai.

           “Okay, so they are distracted, got any ideas?” Hyuk whispers to the other two trying to ignore the sounds coming from behind him.

           “I have an idea, I could subdue them with a high voltage shock that will render them unconscious,” StarLite offers holding up a hand to display its electrical abilities.

           “I was thinking something more violent, but I guess that could work,” Hyuk says. He nods at StarLite, and it nods back. They move out of the way for StarLite to get through, and it walks down the hall.

           “Good evening,” StarLite says, gaining the two pirates’ attention. They stop their make-out session to look at the small bot, and StarLite smiles at them.

           “Aww, it’s cute,” Kai coos as he looks at the star-shaped bot. StarLite holds its arms out, like it wants to be picked up, and starts to walk closer to the two. Just as Kai is about to reach for it, StarLite releases a huge electrical wave that shocks both of the pirates; Hyuk and Ken have to move back away from the corner a bit so they don’t get shocked as well. The lights in the hall flicker a bit before going back to normal, and StarLite turns around with a smile.

           “It is done!”

           “Wow, you got a lot of power for such a small thing,” Hyuk comments with a laugh as he approaches the robot and the fallen pirated; however, he freezes when he sees movement behind the star-bot.

           “What the nebula?” D.O groans as he sits up. He looks at StarLite and glares at it before kicking it square in the face. StarLite goes flying forwards into Hyuk, who eyes are wide, and that is when D.O notices the other two.

           “You!” He growls as he charges as the trio, his eyes glowing a deep purple. Out of panic and instinct, Ken points the gun he got from Ravi’s ship at D.O and shoots. Instead of the laser beam Ken expected, a ball of snow is released from the gun; the ball hits D.O’s foot, completely freezing it. Everyone looks at the gun in surprise then back to the angry pirate. He growls, getting angrier, and breaks his foot from the ice and charging again; however, Ken freezes shoots the gun again, freezing everything but his head.

           “Ha! This is so cool!” Ken cheers before he aims to freeze his head as well, but Hyuk stops him. D.O struggles in his ice prison as the other three simply walk past him and the unconscious partner to get to the door numbered “917”. Hyuk kicks down the door with a loud bang, and they are met with a symphony of pleasured moans and groans, but that all stops as soon as Hyuk steps fully into the room.

           “Well, look what we have here,” Hyuk announces with the most surprised and comical voice he could muster. Ken enters behind him, and his face immediately turns red upon seeing the current display. Both bed occupants, one being Ravi and the other being Prince Leo, are completely naked and tangled in each other as the were obviously getting it on.

           “What the nebula? Who the fuck is messing with us?” To answer Ravi’s question, Hyuk turns on the lights. Upon seeking Hyuk’s face, Ravi turns furious and he gets off top of the prince.

           “You piece of shit,” Ravi growls as he makes a go for his gun on the table.

           “Hi to you too, old friend. Ken.” Just as Ravi is about to reach his gun, Ken shoots him with several rounds until Ravi is almost completely frozen except for his head. Prince Leo screams, covering himself up, as Hyuk starts to walk towards the bed. He makes a run to hide behind Ravi’s frozen body making sure to take the blanket with him.

           “Baby grab my gun. Grab my gun!” Ravi says quickly, and Leo does at he is told. He points the gun at Hyuk with shaky hands, and Hyuk raises an eyebrow at him.

           “What are you doing?”

           “Defending myself,” Prince Leo growls as he pulls the trigger, but he misses. Hyuk shakes his head and snatches the gun from him with little effort. Leo cowers away, and Hyuk just sighs.

           “We aren’t going to hurt you, your majesty, we are just here to rescue you from this guy and bring you back home,” Hyuk explains the terrified prince.

           “R-Rescue me? But I am not in any danger,” Leo says in confusion.

           “Then what are you doing with this guy? I hope you know he is a wanted criminal,” Hyuk points at Ravi, and the man growls.

           “This ‘guy’ is my husband, and of course I know what he’s done, and I know his reasons. Now, unfreeze him and get out,” the prince demands, seeming to have gained his confidence back.

           “Listen, hot cake, I have a mission here, so you are coming with me whether you like it or not Ken, grab him so we can go.” Hyuk motions to his friend and he moves in beside the prince.

           “Sorry, your majesty.” Ken grabs the other by the shoulder and pushes him forward.

           “Hey! Get your hands off of him! I’ll fucking kill you!” Ravi barks in anger but only starts complaining more when Hyuk starts pushing his frozen body out the door behind Ken.

 

Somehow, they manage to make it all the way back to their ship without any hiccups, and within no time, they are exiting the atmosphere of _Mavrik_. It was silent, except for the background chatter of Ravi’s complaining loudly from the kitchen chamber of the ship.

           “Hey, you can go shower and puts some clothes on if you want. There are three sleeping quarters each with bathrooms just past the kitchen.” Hyuk takes a quick glance back at the prince before bringing his attention back to the front. Leo hesitates in his seat a bit before unfastening himself and heading back to one of the rooms. As he walks, he walks past the kitchen, but stops to go back to see Ravi. Ravi is happy to see Leo and is even more when the prince kisses him.

           “My stars, you’re so cold,” Leo worries.

           “Yea, I can’t feel may hand and feet...can’t feel my dick either. I hope it still works.” Leo laughs at that and so does Ravi. “Do you think you can get me out of here, baby?”

           “I can try but let me gets some clothes on first.”

           “Okay, hurry back, please.” Leo nods in promise before leaving the kitchen. The prince hurries into the nearest room so he can shower and dress quickly, and within fifteen minutes he is back to the kitchen.

 

“What do you think is taking him so long? You don’t think he got lost or something, right?” Ken asks, looking back at the door that leads to the rest of the ship.

           “Don’t know. Could you go check for me please?” Ken nods to Hyuk before unbuckling and leaving to check on the prince. Not even a whole minute later, there is the sound of crashing and banging coming from farther back in the ship.

           “What in the...” Hyuk stars, and just as he is putting the ship on auto-pilot, in comes a raging Ravi, buck naked, wielding a kitchen knife.

           “Die, you backstabbing piece of space shit!”

 

**One Hour Later**

 

Everything has calmed back down. Hyuk was back in the pilot’s seat now sporting a bandaged gash across his right cheek; Ken is sitting behind him with a cold compress over his eye; Prince Leo is sitting in the seat behind StarLite with his arms tied behind his back, and Ravi was hogtied on the floor next to him, fully clothed this time.

           “What did we learn?” Hyuk asks the two new members of the ship.

           “Don’t do anything you weren’t told to do,” Prince Leo says in a defeated voice.

           “And?”

           “And...No trying to kill anyone on the ship,” Ravi answers next.

           “Or what will happen?”

           “Or I will be thrown into the void of space.”

           “Yes, exactly. Your cooperation is appreciated,” Hyuk confirms with a nod of his head.

           “This is bullshit. Any other time, I could have easily kicked your ass; you just caught me at a bad time. Where the nebula are you taking us anyway, huh? Just so you know, once my crew notices I am gone, they are coming after your ass, you hear me? Don’t think any of us have forgotten what you did, you low grade piece of spoiled, half eaten, shat on—”

           “Oh, my stars! Would you just shut the fuck up! I didn’t travel half was across a galaxy to hear you dumb ass talk!”

           “I don’t care what you did. Once I get out of these restraints, it’s over for you!”

           “That, is it!” Hyuk reaches into his holster and pulls out his gun to point it right at Ravi’s head. “Say another fucking word, and I am blowing your head off. I don’t need you alive, I only need the prince alive, so I could care less what happens to you.”

           “Go ahead and do it, I bet you can’t,” Ravi taunts, and Hyuk tightens his grip on the gun, pressing it against Ravi’s head.

           “No, don’t! Please,” Leo screams, trying to get out of his restrains to get to Ravi.

           “Please, wait! Don’t kill him! I...I’m pregnant!” Its silent for a bit after the prince’s outburst.

           “What did you just say?” Hyuk changes his focus from Ravi to Leo.

           “I said I am pregnant, and Ravi is the father. You wouldn’t kill the father of my child, would you?” Leo looks at Hyuk with pleading eyes until he sighs and averts his eyes. Hyuk moves the gun away from Ravi’s head and puts it away.

           “Man, this is some deep shit.”

           “Are you serious?” Ravi asks, craning his neck up to look at his husband. “Am I really gonna be a dad?” Leo doesn’t say anything and just nods with tears in his eyes.

           “Hey, let me out of these ropes!”

           “Nope,” Hyuk answers curtly.

           “Please! I swear on my life I won’t do anything bad; I just need to hold him,” Ravi tries, but Hyuk doesn’t say anything.

           “Oh, come on, Hyoggi. If he tries anything, I can just freeze him again,” Ken tries this time. Hyuk takes a moment to think. Hyuk isn’t as heartless as he has made himself seem to others, but he was smart. It was hard to trust Ravi, because he knew the man was dangerous. But here he was, unleashing the mad-dog himself.

           “Alright, but if you so much as breath wrong, I am strapping you to the outside of the ship with nothing but a breathing mask.” Ravi nods eagerly then looks at Ken to untie him. Once untied, Ravi gets up and unties Leo, so they can hug each other.

           “Oh, my stars, baby, we are having a baby; I am going to be a dad! How come you didn’t tell me sooner?”

           “I...I didn’t know how you would react, or if you even wanted a child seeing how you always talked about how you despised your parents for creating you.” Leo looked down in embarrassment, but Ravi tilts his chin back up.

           “That is how I felt before I met you, but ever since then you have given me a new reason to enjoy life. And now that we have a little us on the way, it gives me more reason to want to be alive.” Ravi smiles down at the slightly smaller man, and Leo starts crying again as they share a kiss. Hyuk does a fake vomit, earning a gentle slap from Ken, before laughing to himself.

           “How is this even possible? I know my dad is half Rovixx, but he never mentioned anything about dudes being able to get pregnant, and I have a mom, so it doesn’t make sense to me.”

           “Well...It’s a bit long and complicated to explain, but let’s just say a long time ago our females started dying and less were being born until the last one died. After many, many of years of searching for methods and technology development, our ancestors were able to engineer a male that could naturally conceive like our females did without any complications,” Leo explains the best he could in a way that made sense.

           “So, basically...they tested on dudes, changin’ all their shit until they could pop out a baby?” Leo nods. “Man, that sounds fucked up.”

           “Yea, in our history databases, it talks about all the moral issues and people who died in the process; however, it was try something or risk the extinction of our race.”

           “Hm, well what about the ones who weren’t into fucking other dudes?”

           “Well, it became biological attraction to the same gender over time due to hormones; there are some can conceive, and some can’t, so regular males are attracted to the more feminine ones. For the ones who weren't attracted at all, they just leave the planet to find a suitable mate. That is probably what your father did.”

           “Hm,” Ravi ponders. Soon, Hyuk got tired of listening to the couple talking to each other, and he changes his focus to thinking about the outcome of his mission. Although Hyuk knew he would probably be thrown back in jail, he wondered if the king would be kind enough to give him a bit of time to see his brother. If he is lucky enough to be set free, then Hyuk wanted to settle down and maybe put off pirating for a while; he wasn’t getting any younger. Looking through the visor in front of him, Hyuk could see Ken’s reflection shining on it; the other was smiling at the couple as they talked. Hyuk wondered what Ken would do if he was set free; would he continue his usual pirating antics, or would he settle down and find a mate? Whatever Ken did, Hyuk would be happy with it. Hyuk smiles to himself then brought his focus back on steering the ship. He hadn’t noticed that Ken had turned to look at him.

 

They had been flying for about a few hours now, and Hyuk was getting a bit tired; he would yawn every few minutes. He had already put the ship on auto-pilot and was now nodding off in his chair.

           “Hey,” Ken called, placing a gentle hand on Hyuk’s shoulder to shake him a bit. “Why don’t you go take a rest in one of the beds? Me and StarLite here will keep an eye on the ship for you.” Hyuk looks at Ken smile for a bit before nodding.

           “Thank you,” Hyuk says before he heads to the back. One of the room doors was closed, prince Leo and Ravi had left to go rest a few hours before, so Hyuk chose the one across from it.

Ken watched as Hyuk went to the other room, and he sighs as he flops down into the captain’s chair.

           “I apologize if I am intruding, but do you have amorous feelings towards Hyuk?” StarLite asks Ken in a serious voice, one different from its more chipper tone.

           “What? No! I mean...we are friends, and we have been for a long time. We are close. Maybe?” Ken gets flustered and can’t really look StarLite in the glowing eyes.

           “May I take that as a ‘yes’?”

           “Yes,” Ken sighs in defeat. “Is it obvious?”

           “Well, I do take note at the way you look at him; also, that time in the dining hall was very intimate, and you seemed a bit upset that he did not kiss you.”

           “Yea, I was a bit bummed, but what can I expect. He only sees me as a close friend.”

           “I do not think that is true,” StarLite offers, and Ken looks at it in surprise. “The entire time I have been with the two of you, I have noticed the many times that he stares at you when you are not looking, or how his reactions almost mimic yours”

           “Isn’t that what friends do when they have been around each other for so long? They start to pick up each other’s mannerisms.”

           “That is true, but I conclude the situation is different for the two of you. Why do you not ask him yourself?”

           “I have known Hyuk long enough to know his likes and dislikes, and I know for a fact that I am not his type. Beside, I do not want to ruin our friendship by confessing my feelings and making things awkward if he rejects me.” Ken sighs again as he leans back in the seat and looks but at the roof.

           “But what if you are wrong?” Ken looks at StarLite again and just shrugs his shoulder.

           “Then I will never know.”

 

Ken hadn’t noticed when he had fallen asleep, but he guessed it was okay. He snuggled more into the bed, or what he thought was a bed, until his bed rose up and then back down with a deep sigh and then something laid across his waist. Ken’s eyes suddenly shot open, and he turned his head a bit to see what he was laying on; his cheek was pressed against a bare chest, and it didn’t take an idiot to realize who’s chest he was laying on. With a small squeak, Ken sits up off of Hyuk, and Hyuk’s arm falls off of his waist.

           “How the heck did I get in here?” Ken thinks out loud. A small groan brings Ken attention back to the sleeping Hyuk, and he brings a hand to cover his mouth.

           _“Oh, my stars, I was laying on him, and he doesn’t have a shirt on,”_ Ken thinks as he looks down at Hyuk. He bites his lip a bit as he looks a Hyuk’s peaceful expression, then at his toned body. He wasn’t as muscular as Ravi, but Ken wasn’t complaining.

           _“I should probably go.”_ However, looking at Hyuk for a bit longer changes his mind. _“Okay, maybe staying a little longer won’t hurt.”_ Ken gently lowers himself back down onto Hyuk’s chest and cuddles close. Hyuk’s chest is warm, and his natural scent was calming; Hyuk’s strong heartbeat was also nice, and it slowly lulled Ken back to sleep.

As soon as Ken had fallen asleep, Hyuk stirs in his sleep; he tries to turn on his side but finds it a bit difficult. Realizing there was also weight on his chest, he slips one eye open to peep at what it might be, but seeing it was a body, both eyes open wide in surprise. It takes him a bit to realize it was just Ken, and when he does, he just sigh in relief. With a small smile, Hyuk runs his hand through Ken hair before having it rest around Ken’s waist. Hyuk shifts to get more comfortable before going back to sleep.

 

When Ken wakes up hours later, he is surprised to find himself still in bed, but this time without any other occupants. Seeing not signs of anyone else being there, Ken assumes Hyuk being in the bed with him was just a dream and lets out a small sigh. Sitting up off the bed, Ken rubs at his eyes then through his hair. He could have sworn the dream was real, but then again, he does have vivid dreams. Shaking the thought out of his head, Ken gets up and heads to the kitchen; he grabs something quick to eat, an _Exon_ mango, before heading to the front of the ship. There, Ravi and Prince Leo were already sitting together, the prince sitting in the pirates lap; StarLite was in it’s seat looking, much bigger that it did before he went to sleep; Hyuk was sitting in the captain’s chair looking as alert and handsome as ever.

           “Hey!”

           “What?” Ken shakes his head to clear it and realizes everyone is looking at him.

           “I ask, ‘how did you sleep’?” Hyuk repeats with a concerned look.

           “Oh, I slept fine. Thanks,” Ken replies as he sits behind Hyuk.

           “Good. We will be entering our star system in about an hour and then landing on _Vixx_ in five.”

           “Cool,” Ken responds, taking a bite of his mango. Leo and Ravi both look at each other then a Ken and Hyuk in suspicion before shrugging.

           “So...what’s gonna happen to us when we get back to your home planet?” Ravi asks Leo, placing his chin on his shoulder.

           “I don’t know.”

           “Most likely, Ravi will be imprisoned for life or executed for abduction a royal, and prince Leo will be put under maximum security, so this does not repeat itself. Ken and Hyuk will also most likely be put back in containment as well, and things will run like normal,” StarLite informs with a serious voice. Ravi tightens his grip a bit on Leo’s waist with hands gently resting on his stomach.

           “However, this is all probability without the consideration of any interference emotionally or physically,” StarLite adds, trying to lighten the mood. Nobody said anything after that for a while, and they just sit in silence.

           “Leo?” Ravi says, gaining more that just the person in question’s attention. “I have been thinking, and I have decided that I am willing to give up all of my shit for you and our kid.”

           “What?” everyone, minus StarLite, says simultaneously.

           “Everything?” Leo questions.

           “Yup, everything; including all of the credits and stuff I stole,” Ravi confirmed.

           “But...what about your crew and your ship?”

           “I’ll just hand over my title to my first-mate, I can trust him to lead well and take care of my ship.”

“I don’t want you to do that,” Leo objects. “I can’t have you just give up your job and leave your friends behind. I am sure we can survive on your ship, and I know you will protect us.”

“Of course, I would protect you, and I know the crew would too...but a ship full of pirates and a life full of danger and crime is no place to raise a kid. Trust me, I know.” Ravi hugs Leo a bit tighter before kissing him on his temple. Leo turns a bit in his place on Ravi’s lap, looking him in the eyes before wrapping his arms around the other’s neck in a tight hug.

“I love you so much,” Leo says against Ravi’s neck.

“I love you too.” Ravi kisses Leo again, this time on the lips. Ken can’t help but swoon at how cute the two were. He wanted a relationship like that when the time came, and he sighs at the thought as a particular person came to mind.

 

Before the ship even landed in the hanger, Hyuk could already see the king and his royal guards waiting for them not to far away from the landing pad. As soon as the ship was completely landed, everyone prepared to exit the ship; however, before even anyone could stand from their seat, there was a pounding on the ships air-locked door. Everyone froze in anticipation. To be honest, Hyuk just wanted to get everything over with so his brother could be set free, but he also wanted Prince Leo and Ravi to stay together. Ravi was Hyuk’s friend at some point—he may even still think of him as a friend—and he wouldn’t just give him up to authorities just for his own benefits. There was another bang on the door, and Hyuk rushes to gets up and answer it.

           “Everyone just stay here,” Hyuk tells the others, and he spares Ravi a glance before heading to the door. Hyuk took a deep breath before he releases the air-lock, and the door lets out a long hiss before it opens for the people on the other side. Hyuk doesn’t even get a chance to say one word before royal guards are pushing past him to the cockpit.

           “Hey, wait!”

           “Wonderful job, Hyuk; I am glad you don’t disappoint,” the king says with a proud smile and a heavy pat to Hyuk’s shoulder. Hyuk just looks at his with an annoyed glare before the royal guards come back with a restrained Ravi in tow and a protesting prince.

           “You let him go, right now!” Leo yells to the guards, but they ignore him and exit the ship.

           “My dear brother, I am glad that you have been returned safely. There is no more need to be afraid, you brother will handle that beast accordingly.“ Hakyeon has his arms open for his brother to hug him, but a harsh slap comes across his face, sending his head veering to the left. His eyes widen in shock as his cheek burns with the aftershock of the pain. Hyuk had to try his absolute hardest not to laugh.

           “You have some damn nerve interfering with my life! No one told you to come after me, you idiot! No one!”

           “What do you mean? You were kidnapped, so I had to send someone to retrieve you and bring in the criminal responsible.” Hakyeon places a delicate had on his throbbing cheek as he looks at his younger brother in confusion.

           “Who said I was kidnapped? Who said I needed saving? As far as I know, I left on my own, and Ravi is not a beast!”

           “Listen to yourself, Leo, you are sprouting nonsense. He has probably brainwashed you to think all of these things. You need to come quickly so we can have you checked.” The king makes to grab his brother’s arm, but the prince jerks it away.

           “You are the one who needs to get you head and eyes check! I am not a child anymore and you won’t control my life anymore! You will release Ravi and leave us alone!”

           “Stop being ridiculous, Leo; that criminal will be executed for his crimes and you will stay here where you are safe. I will have you married, and once you are, you will have no reason to leave.”

           “That is impossible, because I am already married to Ravi.” Hakyeon freezes as he looks at his brother.

           “What?”

           “Yup, we are married, and I am having his baby,” Leo states with a smug expression as he crosses his arms.

           “You what!” The king’s face was filling with both fear and anger. He suddenly looks to Hyuk and lets out an almost animalistic growl.

           “How could you let this happen!” King Hakyeon grabs the front of Hyuk’s gear and shoves him against the ship’s wall.

           “Don’t you dare put this on him, this has nothing to do with him. If anything, this is your fault. He was just doing the job you sent him on, so whatever you’ve got against him you drop it; this is between you and me.”

           “Who are you to tell me what to do? I am your king and I am your older brother, so I can do whatever you want. This criminal is going back into his cell.” Hakyeon glares at his brother, but the prince just glares back.

           “You are absolutely ridiculous, Hakyeon; the power of being king has completely gotten to your head. Where did my compassionate brother go?” Leo look his brother in the eyes with a hurt expression, and Hakyeon has to avert his eyes. Maybe he has noticed a change in his personality ever since their parents died and he became king, but he didn’t want to admit it; their planet needed a strong ruler, and not the soft-hearted person he used to be.

           “Hakyeon?” Leo’s voice was a bit softer now, and the king looks back to his brother at his call; the face Leo was making was tearing at his resolve.

           “Listen,” Hyuk suddenly speaks up after being silent for so long. “If it means anything, I can take Ravi’s punishment. I don’t think it would be right to kill the father of the Prince’s child, so you should release Ravi and put me on trial instead.”

           “No, I can’t have you do that,” Leo objects, but Hyuk shakes his head.

           “No, I think I do. I am not just doing this for you.” Hyuk looks to the king. “I will take Ravi’s punishment so that at least one criminal is out of the way; Ravi already promised Leo that he would give up his life of crime for his child; he is a man of his words, so you will not have to worry about him. If I do this, you have to let my brother go like you promised, and I want you to let Ken go as well.”

“Why the other one as well?” The king questions.

“He...He is also important to me, and I want him safe as well,” Hyuk says simply, and the king looks at him with a contemplative eye, weighing the outcomes, before nodding.

           “Fine, once your execution is carried out, I will banish your brother and the other criminal from the planet.”

           “That is fine.” Both he and the king nod, and Hakyeon signal to the other royal guards to restrain Hyuk. Prince Leo looks at Hyuk with an apologetic look, and he smirks.

           “Don’t be sad for me, princess.” When Hyuk looks up past Leo after being completely restrained, he spots StarLite and Ken standing at the entrance of the cockpit. Ken’s face is stricken with sadness, and something else he couldn’t quite name, with his eyes glistening a bit. Hyuk wasn’t able to says the thing that suddenly plagued his mind because he was guided out of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finished it.
> 
> ON TO THE NEXT!!


End file.
